disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip 'n' Dale (House of Mouse)
Chip and Dale are a pair of Chipmunks and very popular Disney Characters. Although the duo, which rarely appear separately, look alike, they each have distinct personalities and distinguishing physical features. Chip can be identified by his small, black nose and two adjacent front teeth, whereas Dale has a larger nose which is alternately brown or red, and a gap between his two front teeth. Chip is also usually the more logical and cunning of the two and Dale the more dimwitted. While they most frequently appeared in theatrically released cartoons under the Donald Duck and Pluto titles, they were also featured in three shorts under their own banner, "Chip 'n' Dale." These were Chicken in the Rough, Two Chips and a Miss, and The Lone Chipmunks. Chip and Dale also starred in their own television series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. History Chip and Dale first appeared in a cartoon starring Pluto called Private Pluto. ''In this appearance they look a lot more like regular chipmunks. Once Walt Disney needed characters to be a challenge for Donald Duck, Walt decided Chip and Dale will be perfect for the roles. Ever since they have appeared in Donald Duck and Pluto cartoons. Chip and Dale became so popular they were able to have there own series of cartoons joining Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Over the years Chip and Dale hae become Disney's greatest duo along with Timon and Pumbaa. Due to this Chip and Dale have starred in almost every Mickey and Friends series and almost every Mickey and Friends film. Personality Chip Chip is smart and can be strict. He does know how to have fun and gets revenge on whoever messes with him or his friend Dale Dale Dale is a little witty and the dumb one of the two. Dale is lazy and loves to relax rather than be active like his friend. Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers After the success of DuckTales, Chip and Dale starred in their own series Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers. The chipmunks decided to start a detective buisness and they were join with new friends. Gadget, Monterey Jack and Zipper. They also get new enemies, most notably Fat Cat. Disney Parks In the Disney parks Chip and Dale are some of the most common and popular characters. They are featured in almost every show that involves mixed Disney characters. They are also used in many pins and advertisements. In the parks they are once again voiced by Tress MacNeille and Cory Burton. Along with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Daisy Duck they are featured as Disney Royalty. Disney Parks Shows Chip and Dale have been featured in many shows along with Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Cinderella and others. Disney Parks Parade In the Disney Parks parades Chip and Dale are featured in the Mickey and Friends float along with Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Pluto (Mickey has his own float). Kingdom Hearts Series Chip and Dale have limited roles in the first game, appearing briefly at the start of the game to send Donald, Goofy and Pluto off to Traverse Town. They announce events like when a new competition is being held at Olympus Coliseum. They are seen during the end credits with Queen Minnie and Daisy. ''Kingdom Hearts II gives the two chipmunks a larger role than the first game. This time, they accompany Sora, Donald and Goofy around to different worlds in two miniature Gummi Ships that fly alongside the actual Gummi Ship. They also appear in Disney Castle, warning the visitors of the invasion of Heartless in the castle. Both Chip and Dale appeared in the first episode of this game, alongside King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket at Disney Castle. They both are the engineer of the computer. Filmography While Chip and Dale have been featured in a number of cartoons, the majority of them were under another character's banner, such as Donald Duck or Pluto. There are also cartoons with their own series. *''Private Pluto'' *''Squatter's Right'' *''Chip and Dale '' *''Three for Breakfast '' *''Winter Storage '' *''All In a Nutshell'' *''Toy Tinkers'' *''Crazy Over Daisy'' *''Trailer Horn'' *''Food For Feudin'' *''Out on a Limb'' *''Chicken in the Rough'' *''Corn Chips'' *''Test Pilot Donald'' *''Out Of Scale'' *''Donald Applecore'' *''Two Chips and a Miss'' *''Pluto and the Christmas Tree'' *''Working for Penuts'' *''The Lone Chipmunks '' *''Dragon Around'' *''Up a Tree'' *''Chips Ahoy'' *''Donald and the Big Nut'' *''Mickey's Mixed Nuts'' *''Golf Nut Donald'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's Christmas Chaos '' *''The Duck Doctor '' Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters